D E V I L
by kirameku-14
Summary: -discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong, kali ini Key datang dengan KyuMin chaptered fanfiction. Dan akan ada banyak chara yang Key pakai di sini, serta akan ada banyak pair yang berseliweran di sana-sini

.

.

.

Are you ready or not? You ready or not?. Andwael geot gata doo gootgae ipsooleul dadneunda. Are you ready or not? You ready or not?. Michil geot gata oneuldo nae maleul makneunda. Eojjeorago neon geuri yeppeo nogo. Eojjeorago nae mam da (Girl, girl). Moksorin jakajigo jakkuman jashin eopseo. Dolaseomyeon gihwaeneun dashin eopseo (Girl, girl)

.

.

.

**D.E.V.I.L by CHO YEONG GI**

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

**^Persahabatan ^**

Bersahabat dengan mereka berempat membuat ku merasa kalau aku bisa menggenggam dunia di tanganku. Aku bisa melakukan segala hal dengan baik dan sempurna saat aku melakukannya dengan mereka. Mereka juga yang selama ini menopang ku saat aku berada dalam kondisi terburukku.

.

**^Cinta^**

"Apa kau mencintai nya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya merasa ini belum saatnya aku mengatakan semuanya, Hankyung oppa"

.

**^Pengkhianatan^**

"Sungminnie~~ dengarkan aku dahulu. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan hubungan kita hancur seperti ini"

"Harus mendengar apa lagi Choi Siwon? Faktanya sudah ada, kau seenaknya saja menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat ku sendiri. Sahabat sekaligus teman perempuan pertama ku! Dan, bukan aku yang membuat hubungan kita hancur begini saja! Kau yang membuatnya hancur dengan tidur bersama Choi Sooyoung! Puas kau?"

.

**^Jati diri^**

"Nona muda, sebentar lagi saatnya. Apa anda sudah siap untuk menghadapi 'pedas' nya mulut para kuli tinta itu?"

"Aku siap ahjusshi. Sudah saatnya aku muncul sebagai seorang Kim Sungmin dan melepas nama Lee Sungmin yang beberapa tahun ini kugunakan"

.

**^Sisi lain^**

"Devil-san, selamat datang kembali" sapa seluruh penghuni gedung tua yang menggunakan tudung kepala itu. Sementara itu yang disapa dengan begitu hormat hanya mengangkat tangannya sebentar dan mengisyaratkan agar seluruh anggota nya melepaskan tudung kepalanya.

Empat orang yang mengapit di kedua sisi orang yang dihormati itu pun menerjemahkan isyarat-isyarat yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pemimpin.

"Malam ini , kita akan merebut kembali 1% wilayah kita yang direbut semalam dan kita akan mendapatkan 50% kekuasaan di Tokyo ini dengan dua pertandingan malam ini.

Sorak-sorak membahana saat sang tangan kanan selesai berbicara.

.

**^Kerinduan^**

"Appa… sudah hampir tujuh tahun lamanya aku tak melihat mu. Aku, Heechul-eonni dan umma benar-benar merindukan mu. Kecelakaan pesawat waktu itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku harus bersembunyi dari mafia-mafia menyebalkan itu" seorang yeoja mungil itu meremat kesal kertas surat yang digenggamnya.

.

**^Patah hati^**

"Kau kemana saja chagi? Kenapa pergi selama seminggu dari Seoul? Sudah siap menceritakan semuanya ke Eomma?"

"Ung"

"Kau harus menceritakannya PaboBunnyMin" ujar seorang yeoja dengan ketus

"Chullie eonni~~~ Aku hanya menenangkan hati ku karena masih merasakan sakit hati dan kekecewaan yang mendalam akibat ulah duo Choi itu"

.

**^Terluka^**

"Sudah kubilang agar kau tidak gegabah Lee Sungmin"

"Mianhaeyo Haraboji, habisnya… mereka curang memakai belati yang sudah dilumuri racun untuk menyerangku. Mana aku tau kalau itu dilumuri racun"

"Pabo!"

"Kau yang pabo Kyu~~ aku ini yeoja yang pandai, arra!" gerutu yeoja yang kini tangan halusnya sedang dibalut oleh perban itu.

.

**^Pertemuan kembali^**

"Sungminnie eoooooonnnnniiiiii~~~ bogoshippo!... auuuw! Heh! Magnae! Appo! Kenapa kau memukul ku seenakmu huh!"

"Yang magnae itu kau Mochi bulat! Jangan memeluk Minnie seperti tadi, kau membuatnya tercekik"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, na do bogoshippo Henli-yah~~"

"Welcome back! Eagle-san, ah, apa memang kau sang elang yang telah lama menghilang?"

"Tenang saja, sang elang ini akan terbang membelah matahari untuk kalian"

.

**^Penyamaran^**

"Kau itu siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu Minho-sshi?"

"Masih tak mau jujur? Aku sangat mengenali kau… kau Sungmin-noona kan?"

"Aishh, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Karena kelemahan noona masih sama… noona masih belum ahli melakukan tembakan threepoint. Aku benar kan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini noona?"

"Ada banyak alasannya Min-ah, bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini?"

"Wartawan itu ya? Baiklah, kau selalu bisa mempercayaiku noona. Tapi… aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau adalah putri bungsu Mr. Kim Young Woon dan Mrs. Park Jung Soo"

"Yah, kalau bisa memilih… aku tak mau seperti ini juga"

.

**^Pertemuan dengan sang adik^**

"Nuguya?"

"Ini aku eonni, Cho Hyuk Jae. Eonni tidak melupakan ku kan?"

"Mwo? Jadi kau… Hyukie-yah~~~ bogoshippo! Sejak kapan kau di Busan? Kenapa si pabo itu tak mengabari ku? Ah! Apa si kembar ada di sini juga? Aku merindukan mereka juga"

"Ne eonni. Wookie-yah dan Taeminnie kan memang selalu aku yang mengurus. Mereka pasti senang bertemu dengan eonni nomor satu nya ini"

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Begitulah Donghae-yah"

.

**^Bertaut^**

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau terlihat lain, tidak seperti kau yang selama ini. Apa dua tahun tak bertemu bisa merubah sifatmu jadi pemurung seperti ini"

"Bukan begitu Kyu…aku hanya merasa sendirian di Seoul ini. Tidak seperti saat aku di Tokyo bersama Hankyung-seongsaenim, Kibummie-eonni, kau dan Henli-yah"

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku…aku masih bisa menjadi tempat bersandar terbaik mu seperti dulu kan?" hanyalah senyuman yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu. Perlahan tangan kedua nya saling bertaut menjalin sebuah kehangatan yang telah lama tak bertemu.

.

**^Last Generation^**

"Jadi kalian generasi pertama D.E.V.I.L? Uwaah, tak aku sangka kalau itu kalian Yunho-oppa, Jaejoong-eonni, Yoochun-oppa, Junsu-eonni, Changmin-oppa" pekikan histeris keluar dari mulut Henry.

"Kau terlihat tenang Minnie-yah? Apa kau sudah tau?"

"Ne, Hankyung-oppa. Jadi sekarang biarkan para sunbae yang mengurus cecunguk itu. Yang mereka tantang kan D.E.V.I.L jadi para sunbae bisa menolong, aku akan segera menyelamatkan si kembar"

"Bagaimana dengan Chullie?"

"Dua Angel yang melahirkan kami yang akan menyadarkan Angel di D.E.V.I.L generasi kita ini, kau tenang saja oppa. Kakakku itu hanya salah paham, kau akan segera mendapatkannya dan segera besatu dengannya. Dia selama ini salah, akulah yang anak angkat di keluarga Kim"

"MWO?"

.

**^Battle^**

"Kau salah jika melawan kami. Ingat pepatah? Jangan pernah membangkitkan harimau yang sedang tertidur? Anak nya kau perlakukan seperti itu bagaimana kami orang tuanya tidak akan membunuh kalian"

"Huh, banyak omong kau bocah"

"Biarpun kami kau bilang bocah, kami ini tetap saja orang tua. Mungkin kalian yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua jadi bersikap seperti ini"

PRAKKK

Bantingan kayu menghantam tubuh salah satu mafia itu. Membuat pertarungan terakhir pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Otte? Apakah harus dilanjutkan?

Review please~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Don't don! Modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh what is your mind. You outta control what is your mind. Jebal juwireul dorabwa juhlmangui nunbichi boijanha. Stop bangin' my head my eyes gone red.

.

.

**Main Chara : Sungmin, All members of Super Junior, SHINee members, DBSK members. Choi Sooyoung dan OC.**

**Pair : main pair KYUMIN, tapi di chap ini SIMIN, 2MIN dulu ya.**

**Genre : Romance, drama.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : gak ada warning khusus, cukup aman untuk dibaca sama readers yang underage. Dan di chap ini belum masuk ke cerita intinya, masih awalan walaupun bukan prolog. Ah iya ini GENDERSWITCH.**

**Disclaimer : mereka semua *nunjuk all chara* milik diri mereka, tuhan yang menciptakan, sementara waktu terikat dengan kontrak dengan management mereka. Tapi~~~ EUNHYUKIE IS MINE!**

**Summary : Aishhh, apa maksudnya foto-foto ini? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Choi Siwon. Baiklah jika ini kemauanmu. Kau dapatkan itu semua! Kita akhiri saja semuanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^D.E.V.I.L by CHO YEONG GI^^**

**Chapter 1 is up~~**

**Please enjoy**

.

^Normal POV^

.

Seorang yeoja manis tampak sedang menunggu seseorang di sebuah meja café, ia hanya menunggu dengan wajah bosan sembari menyesap latte kesukaannya. Sudah setengah isi cangkir latte ia minum, namun orang yang ditunggu olehnya belum juga datang. Raut kekesalan terlukis dengan jelas di mata hazelnya yang indah, wajahnya pun sudah jengah menunggu orang yang memang ingin ia maki-maki sedari tadi.

"Sungmin-ah… mianhae aku terlambat." Ujar namja itu penuh sesal, namun raut wajah yeoja itu tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu Siwon-sshi." Ujar yeoja itu amat dingin.

Siwon hanya menaikkan alis matanya pertanda ia bingung, ia bingung mengapa sang kekasih melihatnya dengan wajah datar seperti itu dan memanggilnya dengan sufiks itu.

"Waegurae chagiya? Kau marah karena aku terlambat? Kumohon jangan kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini?"

"Anni-ya. Aku hanya ingin kau melihat ini." Ujar Sungmin dan melemparkan beberapa lembar foto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Siwon segera melihat foto-foto tersebut, dan terkejut melihat gambar apa yang tersaji di lembaran foto itu.

"I-ini? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya nya ambigu.

"Bagaimana bisa apanya Siwon-sshi? Bagaimana bisa aibmu itu sampai ada di tanganku? Oh… ayolah tak usah berpura-pura di hadapanku Siwon-sshi. Kau mau apa dariku? Mengakhiri hubungan kita? Bersikaplah seperti pria pemberani dan tidak jadi pengecut seperti ini. Katakan saja langsung padaku dan tidak usah berselingkuh seperti ini, kemudian mengabadikan kegiatan kalian serta kalian berikan buktinya itu padaku." ucap Sungmin tanpa jeda dan membuat Siwon berkali-kali mengatupkan mulut nya untuk menjawab perkataan Sungmin-nya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Sungmin saja tanpa adanya kata penegasan kepemilikan di akhirnya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua Sungmin-ah. Aku… ku akui itu memang aku. Tapi aku tak pernah melakukannya untuk berpisah dengan mu. Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk berpisah darimu." Jelas Siwon dengan susah payah, sungguh ia masih mencerna ini semua dengan otak jeniusnya itu. Ini semua… tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi padanya.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan Siwon-sshi? Oh, aku tau. Kau saat ini sedang menyusun kalimat-kalimat untuk memutuskan ini semua kan? Tak perlu repot-repot seperti itu. Karena aku yang akan melakukannya. Choi Siwon… aku kekasihmu, Lee Sungmin. Aku ingin hubungan kita diakhiri detik ini juga. Karena aku tak kuat untuk diduakan seperti ini olehmu. Cha. Selamat tinggal Choi Siwon-sshi. Aku harap setelah ini kau tidak menggangguku lagi. Bye"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sungmin pun pergi dari hadapan Siwon, meninggalkan Siwon yang terpana sesaat ketika mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah! Dengarkan aku! Sungminnie~~ dengarkan aku dahulu. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan hubungan kita hancur seperti ini"

"Harus mendengar apa lagi Choi Siwon? Faktanya sudah ada, kau seenaknya saja menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatku sendiri. Sahabat sekaligus teman perempuan pertama ku! Dan, bukan aku yang membuat hubungan kita hancur begini saja! Kau yang membuatnya hancur dengan tidur bersama Choi Sooyoung! Puas kau?"

Sungmin pun menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang sempat menahannya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan segera pergi dari café itu tanpa peduli dengan panggilan yang dilontarkan oleh Siwon padanya.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Sungmin POV^

.

"Sial! Sial! Geu namja neomu pabo-ya! Bisa-bisanya ia menduakanku seperti itu, dasar namja bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia memperlakukanku seperti ini?" perlahan, kuseka air mataku yang sudah mengalir tak tertahankan lagi olehku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju sebuah lapangan yang terletak di samping sekolahku, aku membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

"Lho? Minnie-noona? Ini kan hari libur, noona biasanya tak pernah datang kalau hari libur." Sahut seorang namja jangkung ketika aku sudah memasuki sebuah lapangan yang biasa kami pakai untuk bermain basket.

"Kau terlalu berisik Keroro jelek," hanya dengan ucapan yang seperti itu saja ia sudah mendengus kesal kearahku.

"Noona! Aku ini punya nama. Aku ini adalah Choi Minho. Arra?" ia mendelik menatapku dengan mata bulatnya itu.

"Ne, Choi Keroro Minho Jelek." Dengusku dan mulai merebut basket yang sedari tadi ia permainkan. "Kalahkan aku, kalau kau bisa." ujarku menantang hoobae di sekolahku yang terkenal dengan keahlian olah raganya yang di atas rata-rata itu.

"Noona, kau payah hari ini. Kau tidak seperti biasanya, fokusmu itu lho. Buruk sekali, kau sedang ada masalah?" tak sampai tiga puluh menit kami berebut bola, aku sudah kepayahan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Minho.

"Aku hanya sedang berfikir, aku benci pesta dan sekarang aku harus datang ke pesta orang-orang munafik itu. Cih, menyebalkan." Dengusku sembari melempar-lempar bola basket dengan arah yang tak teratur ke ring basket itu.

"Pesta?" ia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandangku yang sedang berlarian mengejar bola sementara ia terduduk di lapangan itu.

"Ah, sampai nanti Keroro~~ aku sudah disuruh kakakku untuk pulang. Kkkh~ gaun…" gerutuku dan berlalu dari arah adik laki-laki pria yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi mantan namjachinguku.

0o0o0o0o0

"KAU! Kemana saja kau seharian ini anak nakal? Pabo BunnyMin!" teriakan menggelegar menyambutku ketika aku menjejakkan langkah pertamaku ke ruang tamu.

"Evil Eonni kesayanganku, bisa tidak sih tidak berteriak seperti itu. Bersikaplah layaknya seorang lady. 'kay?" tanggapku sembari memutar mataku dan bosan akan ocehan kakakku yang sangat menyakitkan gendang pendengaranku.

"KAU…"

Belum lagi ucapannya dilanjutkan, akan tetapi sudah ada suara yang menginterupsi. Setidaknya suara itu membuatku terbebas dari sesi ceramah 1001 malam dari kakakku.

"Heechul Agashi, Sungmin Agashi. Maaf jika saya mengganggu, akan tetapi kita sudah harus berangkat dalam waktu 25 menit lagi." Selanya dengan sopan namun tetap membuat Heechul eonni kesal dan segera menarikku ke kamar untuk mendandaniku.

"Kau harus kurombak habis-habisan Pabo BunnyMin." Gerutunya dan menarik paksa tanganku.

.

^Normal POV^

.

Itik buruk rupa berubah menjadi angsa cantik yang memiliki helaian bulu putih nan indah? Bukan. Lee Sungmin bukanlah sosok itik buruk rupa yang harus dirombak agar nampak cantik mempesona layaknya angsa-angsa yang rupawan itu.

Lee Sungmin adalah gadis cantik di usia remaja sepertinya. Rombakan yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya itu adalah pakaian yang ia gunakan.

Lihatlah, seorang lady tak seharusnya memakai celana panjang yang kebesaran serta tersayat-sayat dengan sengaja dan menampilkan sebagian kulit mulusnya yang membingkai tungkai kaki nan ramping miliknya.

Kemudian lihatlah pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya itu, hanya sebuah jaket yang lusuh. Lusuh karena terlalu sering ia gunakan, warna merah mudanya kini mulai meluruh hampir menyerupai warna putih.

Dan surai hitam legamnya yang halus itu ia tutupi sebuah topi dengan tulisan F**K YOUR MOUTH. Ah, terlihat seperti anak nakal hm?

Tidak. Dia adalah wanita terpelajar, hanya saja sebuah masa lalu membuatnya nyaman dengan gayanya sekarang. Eh, bukan. Sebuah masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depannya. Ia masih bernafas hingga detik ini maka semua yang ia kendalikan hingga detik ini akan tetap ia kuasai dan menjadi takdirnya.

"EONNNIIII! Aku tidak mau gaun seperti ahjumma-ahjumma itu. Cih. Seleramu payah!" gerutu sang adik saat kakaknya memilihkan sebuah gaun dengan belahan dada rendah serta dengan renda yang mengelilingi permukaan pakaian itu.

Heechul hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi adik semata wayangnya itu, biarpun sering membuat hal-hal yang menyebalkan tapi adiknya itu tetap tak berubah. Ia masih kelinci kecil kesayangannya yang sangat manis.

"Tak usah seperti itu bodoh, itu gaun rancanganmu sudah selesai. Ada diatas ranjangmu."

"Eonni bukan malaikat. Eonni setan! Harusnya aku saja yang menjadi malaikat. Khhhhh~~!" dengus si kelinci manis itu kesal dan berlalu ke kamarnya serta mengganti pakaiannya dan memakai gaun itu begitu saja tanpa mengharuskannya untuk merasa malu dilihat oleh kakaknya itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja bahu Sungmin dicengkram oleh jemari lentik kakaknya itu. Membuat ia meringis kesakitan, dan menatap tajam pada pelaku yang tangannya kini sudah beranjak dari bahu Sungmin.

"Terjatuh…" jawab Sungmin saat mata kakaknya itu menatapnya lebih nyalang dibandingkannya.

"Bohong." Tukas Heechul dan berjalan perlahan ke arah adiknya itu.

"Iya, terjatuh. Saat aku menghajar gerombolan preman yang ingin memperkosa seorang nenek. Cih, tak punya otak dan bernafsu seperti binatang. Aku hanya lebam di bahu saja, tak ada yang lain. Kau jangan berlebihan, aku masih memiliki dasar yang kuat. Kau lihat sendiri, tak ada bekas luka baru lainnya kan?" jawab Sungmin santai dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk diperiksa oleh kakaknya itu.

"Aku… tak pernah setuju melihat kau mengambil jabatan itu. Kau terlalu gegabah dan mudah terluka…" lirih Heechul sembari mengobati lebam adiknya itu.

"Dan… aku ini sangat mudah untuk sembuh. Jadi, bisakah aku segera menggunakan gaunku serta pergi ketempat itu dan pulang secepatnya? Aku malas jika harus lama mendekam di tempat menyebalkan itu. Ne, eonnnnn~~," tatapan mata Sungmin melembut saat merasakan kasih sayang dari kakaknya yang tercurahkan sangat banyak itu.

0o0o0o0o0

Pesta kalangan pebisnis? Ya hanya sebagai ajang untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar saham yang mereka kuasai serta seberapa banyak sahamnya berkembang. Senyum yang terulaspun hanyalah sebuah senyuman palsu yang berguna untuk memikat kerja sama agar saham-saham mereka makin berkembang. Sungguh sebuah kepalsuan yang sudah menjadi sebuah keharusan.

Dan seorang Lee Sungmin sangat muak dengan semua itu. Ia benci harus mengikuti ibu dan kakaknya serta memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lee Sungmin sang arsitektur berbakat di perusahaan keluarganya. Maka dari itu ia kini memilih untuk menyendiri di balkon hotel berbintang lebih dari empat itu untuk tidak bergelung dengan kepalsuan itu.

"Jadi… ini maksud ucapanmu tadi siang Minnie-noona?" ucap Minho dari arah samping Sungmin dan mengikuti Sungmin untuk menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

"Ne…" tak lama, cellphone Sungmin berbunyi, sebuah email masuk ke gadget yang dimilikinya.

Menampilkan sebuah foto yang menurutnya salah. Sangat salah sehingga ia merasa ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Ikut aku," perintah Sungmin dingin dan segera berlari ke kakanya yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan seorang rekan bisnis mereka. "Eonni, pinjam kunci mobilmu. Secepatnya. Darurat."

Melihat mimik serius Sungmin, Heechul mengangguk mengerti dan segera menyerahkan kunci mobilnya yang langsung diambil oleh Sungmin tanpa ada ucapan sesudahnya.

Minhopun masih setia mengekor dibelakang Sungmin dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang susah diuraikan karena ia tak mendapatkan informasi lebih.

"Khh, gaun ini menyebalkan." Gerutu Sungmin dan melepaskan kain yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya, meninggalkan sebuah celana jeans tiga per empat yang membalut kulitnya itu. Ia pun segera mengambil jaket lusuh kesayangannya dibelakang kemudi dan memakainya. "Cepat masuk Keroro! Kakakmu sedang dalam masalah." Titah Sungmin saat melihat Minho terdiam tak mengerti apa-apa.

Segera, perasaan yang tadinya hanyalah sebuah ketidak-tahuan berubah menjadi kecemasan berlebih. Dalam pekatnya malam dan dinginnya hembusan angin malam itu, Sungmin mengendarakan mobil kakaknya dengan kecepatan berlebih dan membuat Minho tercengang kagum pada wanita yang kelihatannya saja manis dan rapuh ini.

"Wow.." desis Minho tak percaya.

.

.

.

TBC AGAIN

.

.

.

HEYO! WHO MISS ME? Gak ada? *pundung*

Mwahahahaha. Khukhukhukhukhukhukhukhu~~~

BALIK LAGI OYYYYY~~~ DARI VAKUM~~~

*padahal hari ini terakhir ospek, tapi malah gadateng* khukhukhukhukhu~~

Salahkan saja keadaan yang mendukung.

So, Key akan kembali menjajakan *jualan kaliiiii* fanfic Key yang insya allah berkenan dihati readers-sshi.

Aku kembali lagi sodara-sodara~~ jangan takut aku gak balik lagi~~ aku masih rindu baca reviewan kalian.

Kekekekekeke

=+=+=+=KEEP 1 SPIRIT+=+=+=


End file.
